Devastation
by gilmoreluv
Summary: Olivia deals with the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello. This idea came to my head. I don't know why. The beginning sucks but hopefully the other chapters will be better. This a short story 2-3 chapters. anyways enjoy_**

**_This isn't mine. just the crappy plot._**

I was at my apartment when I got the call. The call that ended my life. Elliot and I had been married for a year and everything was finally in its place. He had resigned SVU and was now teaching at the academy and I was on my way to a promotion that would be more desk work but it was worth it because I would spend more time with Elliot. Then like a cruel twist of fate. That night in January I answered my Captain's call.

"Benson"

"Olivia I don't know how to tell you this"

"what happened Captain" I was getting more and more nervous

"Its about Elliot" Those three words put me on edge and I let it out on the Captain

" What happened Captain?" Cragen understanding my urgency and outburst sadly told me

"He's been in an accident. Mercy General"

"I'm on my way" At that time nothing mattered more to me than getting to be by my husband

Once I got to the hospital everything was a blur I paid attention to no one or nothing until I got to Elliot's room. I went in and I saw him he was so pale and he was just looking up at the ceiling lost in thought. When he realized I was in the room he didn't look at me he just let a single tear drop fall and said "I'm dying" those words felt worse than any wound I had received in my life. They hurt more than my mother's abuse or my PTSD from my encounter with Harris. I could feel my soul shrinking inside my chest.

"Don't say that El please" I said pleading as tears cascaded down my cheeks

"There is nothing I can do" he said" Nothing you can do" and I saw more tears rolling down his cheeks.

Even though I didn't want to admit it I could see his life slowly fading. Kind of like when the sun is setting and you look at it and how beautiful it is until it suddenly disappears into the darkness. Exactly like that.

Me. My heart. My soul. We were all crying because I was losing the love of my life forever.

Suddenly after forever he turned to me and reached for my hand. He squeezed it with all the strength he had left and told me "I love you. I know you aren't very religious but if there is a place beyond life when it's your turn I will be waiting"

I climbed onto his bed and helplessly told him " I love you too. Please don't leave me El I will always love you. You can't just leave me"

With resignation and sadness he answered "I'm done Liv. It's time" With a slight smile he said just before dying "Don't forget that you are the love of my life"

And with those final words his heart stopped beating and I cried into his chest feeling completely alone.

**_Told you it sucked :D. Thanks for reading and please review. I'm probably going to upload the whole thing tonight._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me again. Read and critique.:D_**

**_This wasn't my best work so I think I'm ending it here._**

**_Not mine. SVU writers wouldn't write this._**

It had been a month and six days since Elliot died. When things got bad. It got so bad that Casey had to come over and empty my liquor cabinet. There came a point where I understood why my mom drank.

When you drink you don't feel. You are completely numb and nothing matters. However even though I didn't feel the pain I still remembered him. I remembered his eyes. His smile. I remembered the day that the god that he praised so much took him away from me.

Anyways the drinking only lasted a couple of days because after his death I learned that I was pregnant.

I was devastated and happy at the same time. It was a weird mix of emotions. There came a point where I didn't even know if I wanted to keep the baby because I knew that it would remind me so much of Elliot. Then the guilt came and anger for thinking like that and for drinking when I knew there could be a possibility of pregnancy since El and I were trying for a baby.

I finally thought that this baby was a part of me and Elliot. A part of our love. I was scared. I still am.

But when I look into my baby's beautiful blue eyes I see Elliot and a sense of peace washes over me; it's hard to explain. Sometimes I think that when I look into Aaden's eyes I'm really looking into Elliot's eyes.

So for now it's only me and Aaden. I show him pictures of Elliot all the time and even though he is only 6 months old I know he knows who his daddy is.

**_Done unless there is a request for another chapter which I highly doubt. I think i may fix the ending later on but in the meantime_**

**_thanks for reading :D_**


End file.
